


Day Eight: House

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: This is a continuation from day 3 so I suggest you read that drabble first.In which, Rachel is right about the photo.





	Day Eight: House

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do go back and forth between Kurt POV and Blaine POV but this drabble had to come from Kurt's eyes.

It was Tuesday when Kurt arrived at the loft. His call of Rachel bounces off the walls. On the kitchen counter is a sticky note from her. 

_I knew you’d be back, can’t stay away from me too long. I’m at the theater all day but we should grab dinner together this week. Miss you!_

She signed her name with a star. 

_P.S. Check out the new photo on the bookshelf_

Kurt chucklesーRachel knows him so well. Then he walks over to the shelf. Instantly, Kurt’s eye is drawn to the photo of him and Blaine. They are wearing their Dalton Blazers. He wonders who took the picture, probably Wes. Taking the frame with him, Kurt finds the pad of sticky notes to leave one in return for Rachel. 

_Photo is super cute, you were right about the camera. I’m taking the frame with me, you can come over for dinner any day this week to see it in its rightful house._


End file.
